Gustavo
You may be looking for the Negative Dimension counterpart of this character, Henchman Gustavo. Mayor Gustavo and Emperor Gustavo redirect here. You may be looking for the title Mayor of Bullyville or Emperor of the Gustavian Empire. Gustavo Gavagan'''This last name was decided upon offscreen by members of the cast and is not mentioned in the show. is the former emperor of the Gustavian Empire and former mayor of Bullyville. He is a master manipulator who orchestrated many, if not all, bully activities throughout Season 1. Sometime before 2014, Gustavo was elected mayor of Bullyville. He founded a group called the Omega Busters, but later dissolved it. Unbeknownst to the population of Bullyville, he did this because the Omega Busters were too difficult for him to manipulate. He sent them all into hiding, and only one known Omega Buster remains: Backgroundius. Later, he supported the founding of a new group, the Bully Busters, which he hoped would be easier to manipulate. When they proved equally difficult to control, he began slowly masterminding bully attacks on his own city. The bullies who served him included Evillus, Twinnus, Null, and Shabirdia. When these attacks all failed, he interrogated Billy B. Buster for damaging a tree (an action which Billy did not perform), in an attempt to split the Busters up. However, Billy escaped the interrogation room and caught Gustavo plotting with his henchman Twinnus, a known bully. It was at this moment Gustavo revealed himself to be in league with the bullies and fled to found an empire. Between the years of 2019 and 2020, he solidified his power and influence to create a new nation under his control called the Gustavian Empire. He was also able to assemble the Sod of Space and Time and erase Billy B. Buster from the timestream. This empire lasted until 2060, when the remaining Busters attacked a patrol of bullies and The Lash used the device they were guarding to go back in time. The Lash was able to assemble the Sod of Space and Time at a point before Gustavo did, expending its power. This reset the timestream to the moment Billy was erased from time, but because the power of the Sod had been depleted, Billy remained safe. Gustavo was sent into hiding in an unknown corner of the multiverse and his followers were scattered. Powers At the very least, Gustavo has powers of Power boosting, which he used to boost the abilities of Twinnus. It is also likely that he used these to enhance Shabirdia's powers in "Summer Spectacular". Biography '''Pre-series Sometime before the pilot of Bully Busters, Gustavo was elected Mayor of Bullyville. He served eventually founded the Omega Busters. However, when the Omegas proved difficult to manipulate, Gustavo disbanded them and scattered them across the world, leaving only one known Omega remaining: Backgroundius. Sometime later,At least five years before the events of Seinfeld Man. Gustavo had the idea to found the Bully Busters, a newer, more easily manipulated anti-bully group. At one point, he tried to recruit Andrew Samurai to join them, but this backfired when Samurai fell into the Bullyville chemical swamp and became Transmorpher. History on the series Awards ceremony In the episode Outage, ''he conducted an awards ceremony on The Lawn in honor of the Bully Busters' recent victory over the Terrible Twins. He also watched the Busters enigmatically in end-credits scenes beginning in the episode ''The Terrible Twins, and was later revealed to be in league with Twinnus. The Summer Spectacular Main article: Summer Spectacular (event) Sometime before the events of "Summer Spectacular", Mayor Gustavo worked to create an event in the honor of the Bully Busters called the Summer Spectacular. He hired the Multiversal Buster Band to play at the event. However, he was late for his own event, arriving after the Busters and the Band. Later, when the Spectacular was attacked by Shabirdia, he primarily expressed annoyance and did little else to help the Busters for a few minutes. After that, he tried to fight Shabirdia, but his efforts only made her stronger. He was later tackled by Timmy B. Buster to protect him from the fighting. When Shabirdia was defeated, he congratulated the Busters. Post-Spectacular At the beginning of the episode "Seinfeld Man", a mysterious person was shown un-freezing Twinnus. Later in the episode, Gustavo saw Transmorpher accidentally destroy a tree in Billy B. Buster man form, leading to him interrogating the real Billy B. Buster. Later, the mysterious individual who unfroze Twinnus crumples up a piece of newspaper that talks about Twinnus's ransacking the countryside. The episode ends with Gustavo revealing that he was in league with Twinnus. The post-credits scene of the episode reveals that Gustavo is the mysterious figure; a strange unidentified figure who watched the Busters in the post-credits scenes of all previous episodes save the pilot. In the opening minutes of "Ending Endeavor", Gustavo explains his intention to found an empire called the Gustavian Empire. He then reveals to be in league with Shabirdia (who bickers with Twinnus over their recent battle). Shabirdia teleports all three of the villains away to an unknown location. Gustavo later officially recruits Twinnus into the Gustavian Army by boosting his powers and sends him on a mission to recover the Four Fragments of the Sod of Space and Time. Time as emperor Ten months later, Gustavo has fully formed the Gustavian Army, which now consists of Twinnus, Shabirdia, and Null (the bully who attacked Bullyville after his awards ceremony in Outage). He has also succeeded in establishing his Gustavian Empire, with Bullyville as its capital. By this time, the Bully Busters have lost their jobs as anti-bully operatives and have lost their Bully Busters HQ. Gustavo later meets with Shabirdia, giving her the same mission he gave Twinnus ten months ago. Unbeknownst to Gustavo, at around this time, the Bully Busters are working to form a rebellion against the Gustavian Empire. Sometime later, Twinnus delivers Gustavo the Sock of the Gnomes, one of the Four Fragments, which he took from Timmy B. Buster at the Ambush at the Chemical Swamp. Five days later, Gustavo locates the Bananafragment, another one of the Four Fragments. He later goes to the Two Pots and uses a variation of "eenie-meenie-miney-moe" to determine which pot contains the fragment. He selects the right pot and removes the Jump-rope of the Omegas. Later, Shabirdia delivers the last Fragment--the Ring of Laurels--to Gustavo, who says that the Sod of Space and Time is finally ready. Gustavo apparently makes his way to The Ditch and assembles his forces. All of the Busters--save Billy B. Buster, who is fighting Twinnus--race to stop him, alongside Backgroundius. Billy arrives at the last second. Battle for Bullyville Timmy B. Buster orders a charge, and all of the Busters plus Backgroundius charge at the Gustavians. However, the Extratimed Army--a mysterious force of clones of Gustavo--advances to meet them, causing confusion as all of the Extratimed look like Gustavo. A fierce battle breaks out, but the tides begin to shift subtly in favor of the Busters when Transmorpher reveals his presence. He was previously in the form of a rock, but now in human form, he pummels a nearby Extratimed. Total chaos breaks out with small clusters of heroes battling Extratimed all around The Ditch. Transmorpher decides to take the form of Shabirdia, allowing him to also gain her powers of teleportation. He teleports Little Jim, Billy B. Buster, Twinnus, the real Shabirdia, and Gustavo into the Jailer Complex where The Jumberlack is contained. It is revealed that The Jumberlack is actually Nado, the villain from "Evil Nado". Little Jim and Twinnus fight briefly, and Little Jim grabs Twinnus's staff. He laughs in triumph until floored from a mini-tornado launched by Nado. This allows Twinnus to freeze Little Jim in ice like he did to him in "The Terrible Twins". Gustavo tells Shabirdia he needs to get back to The Ditch, and she teleports him there. He attempts to use the completed Sod of Space and Time, but is stopped by a laser blast (presumably from Timmy). He "salvages whats left" and forces Null to absorb the Sod's powers. The amount of energy he needs to absorb literally pushes him to the ground, but he is just barely able to use the Sod's power. Back at the Jailer, Billy sees Little Jim encased in ice and breaks him out with his beamers. However, he immediately begins to feel strange and falls down. He tells Little Jim "I don't feel so hot" before fading away. 2060 In 2060, the Gustavian Empire has existed for 40 years. Gustavo has become reclusive and is barely seen by his closest soldiers. The Gustavian Empire has expanded to control 1/23rd of the Multiverse (apparently a huge amount of territory). To celebrate the 40-year anniversary of the Bully Busters' defeat at the Battle for Bullyville, Gustavo organizes a celebration which involves Time fireworks. He sends Null to invite the (now jobless) remaining three Busters to the celebrations to gloat over them. However, the three, led by Timmy, launch an attack on the Timic Energy Booster (a mechanism needed to launch the Time fireworks). Using the Booster, Lash is able to open a time vortex and escape through time. However, Little Jim and Timmy are captured during the fighting. Null and Shabirdia, who were defending the Booster, remark glumly that they need to tell Gustavo of their defeat. Lash, after going back in time, is able to assemble a mineral version of the Sod of Space and Time and uses its power up. This causes a timeline reset. Battle for Bullyville (after reset) The reset goes back 40 years to the end of the Battle for Bullyville. Gustavo attempts to use the completed Sod of Space and Time, but is stopped by a laser blast (presumably from Timmy). He "salvages whats left" and forces Null to absorb the Sod's powers. The amount of energy he needs to absorb literally pushes him to the ground, but he is barely able to make the signal to use the Sod's powers. However, he finds that nothing has happened, and that the Sod is missing. Suddenly, The Lash and Twinnus (who has been convinced to join the Bully Busters) exit the time vortex on the other side of The Ditch and take Null to the Jailer. Post-reset After his plans are foiled in 2019, Gustavo is not seen again on the show. It is implied that he escaped to another dimension, never to return. Notes References Category:Mayors of Bullyville Category:Power boosters Category:Gustavian Army Category:Gustavian Empire Category:Omega Busters Category:Season 1 villains Category:Season 2 villains Category:Allies of the Busters Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Season 2 minor characters Category:Indirect villains